With the development of technology, mobile terminals can be used for communication and entertainment. In order to provide a better sensory effect, a size of a touch screen of the mobile terminal is increasing, and the mobile terminal mobile terminal develops in a narrow border or no border.
However, the user's holding posture and operating habits may cause a false touch on an edge area of the touch screen when the user operates the mobile terminal with one hand.